In exhaust systems or in other systems conducting hot gases there is the problem in the region of flange connections that the flange connection is exposed to a relatively high thermal load. This is true more so when it concerns a built flange connection, wherein a separately manufactured flange is attached to a tubular component. Forming the flange connection, this component can then be attached to another component with the help of the flange.
These thermal problems occur with exhaust systems more preferably at the connecting point between an exhaust gas turbine and an exhaust pipe when an inlet of the exhaust pipe is fastened to an outlet of the exhaust gas turbine with the help of such a more preferably built flange connection. The thermal problems are amplified when for the sake of costs and/or for the sake of weight thinner and/or simpler materials of reduced quality are to be used.
These thermal problems can intensify if the exhaust gas turbine is equipped with a wastegate valve which in the open state generates a concentrated exhaust gas jet which strikes the exhaust pipe in a limited circumferential section with particularly hot exhaust gas and under high pressure.